


Blind Fate

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro AU Month 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko get set up for a blind date, but it doesn't go according to plan, except it does.





	Blind Fate

“What? No way. No. I don’t wanna!”

“Come on Taiga! It’ll be fun. You’ll thank me later.”

Kagami glared at his brother and roommate from where he was standing at the stove.

“ _None_ of this is fun.”

“That’s because you’ve never really tried it.”

“Yeah, because it’s weird and _not_ fun.”

Himuro sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“And why is that?”

Taiga turned back to their breakfast and flipped another pancake.

“ _Because_.”

“No tell me an _actual_ argument against blind dates. _Please_.”

“It’s just weird okay. Going out with a random stranger found on the net for a date and being all awkward.” He nodded to himself because it was a perfectly reasonable argument.

“Oh, I’m sorry mister romantic; I didn’t know you wanted to meet a soulmate.”

“Shut up.” Taiga sighed and picked up two plates of pancakes after he turned off the stove.

Himuro rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to marry them you know.” He said making space on their cramped table.

Kagami didn’t dignify this with an answer.

“Look, when was your last date?”

“Dun remember.” He mumbled around a mouthful of pancake and poured some more maple syrup. “Why does it matter?”

“Well, I’m just worried about your health.” Himuro retorted and smiled smugly when Taiga’s face flushed.

“Ha ha. Leave my sex life alone.”

“What sex life- ow Jesus, Taiga! That hurt.” He yelped and rubbed his bruised shin. “You should have picked soccer instead of basketball you know.”

Kagami snorted and continued with his breakfast. Himuro also seemed to drop the subject.

“Why are you so hard pressed on this?” Kagami asked after they were done and Himuro picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink.

He shrugged.

“Just trying to be a good brother.”

Taiga narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Himuro’s back.

“Are you….trying to use me as a test the waters kind of thing?”

Tatsuya threw his head back and laughed heartily.

“Oh yes, of course. I want you to check if they are worth my time. Yeah, you’ve got me there.”

Kagami felt like a fool, because Tatsuya was right, that was a dumb suggestion.

“Just give it a try. One time. No more. I promise you’ll like him. He’s just your type.”

_Him?_

“How do you know what my type even is?” _When I don’t know that myself._

Himuro just smiled enigmatically and Taiga for a brief moment suspected witchcraft. Or him being on a candid camera.

He sighed.

“If I agree will you stop pestering me like a nagging mom?”

Tatsuya laughed again.

“Me? A Mom? Oh wow that’s rich coming from you. And while you’re dressed like this.”

Taiga blinked confused at than and looked down. He flushed when he realized he still was wearing the apron he got from Alex.

Well better this one that the one with ruffles. Ygh.

“Shut up.” He threw the thing at Tatsuya’s head when he untied it and marched back to his bedroom while Tatsuya kept chuckling annoyingly.

 

* * *

 

He entered the café and immediately felt relief that it was normal looking. He was afraid that Tatsuya would pick some fancy place or one of those overly girly ones (not that Taiga had a problem with girlishness but the seats there were usually too small for him and also he didn’t have a particularly sweet tooth anyway). Instead it was more toned down. The only problem was that it was at the other side of the city and Taiga had to take an hour long bus ride here.

And thus he was too early.

He entered anyway and spotted an empty table which he immediately sat at.  He ordered black coffee and fiddled with his phone checking facebook and other social media.

Tatsuya was very much against giving Taiga the number of his blind date which was odd, but even odder was that he also kept their name and appearance a secret.

_How do you expect me to know that they are the person?_

_Oh, you’ll know. Trust me._

“Like hell.” He muttered to himself as he took a sip of the rest of his coffee. He wasn’t a mind reader and now he was beginning to really fear the person Tatsuya picked. He hoped he’d be done with this nonsense soon.

Taiga was playing with his cup and phone, and mentally preparing himself for the impossibly awkward situation he was about to be thrown into.

He sighed and looked up to check the people coming into the café, hoping that maybe he’d recognize someone or maybe they’d recognized him. It was starting to near five so they should be here any moment.

He blinked and almost fell out of his chair when he saw light blue colored hair which he would recognize anywhere.

Specifically from across the hall of their dorm.

Kuroko Tetsuya lived at the same building and floor as Taiga, just across the hall and shared the apartment with Kise who _coincidentally_ was buddies with Tatsuya.

 He was in a different department studying to become a teacher. In his spare time he liked to write a bit and he used to play basketball in middle school.

Taiga only knew these things because Tatsuya supplied him with them a few days after he solidified his friendship with Kise after a night out partying.

Taiga only talked to Kuroko like…five times maybe. Most of those times were either in the hallway or in the laundry room, and it was about mundane stuff like food or school, or you guessed it, laundry.

Except that one time where Tatsuya dragged him to a party thrown by Kise and he had the opportunity to talk to Kuroko for a _whole_ hour, until he was pounced on by a pink haired girl and a black haired, sly looking guy who he actually recognized as Takao from 3 rd floor and dragged away from Kagami.

After that, Taiga wanted to ask Kuroko why he didn’t play basketball anymore but he never had the courage to, nor a good opportunity.

And…yeah he had a sort of a crush on him.

Now, if Tatsuya could arrange a date with Kuroko? That would have been awesome…maybe. Or maybe not. It would be probably even more awkward, because he’d be actually spending time with a person he somewhat _liked_ and making a fool out of himself.

He looked at his phone, hoping that his date would be avoidable after this whole ordeal. He wondered how close they were in Tatsuya’s social circle.

“Excuse me.”

He almost dropped the phone and cracked it on the table, when the soft voice spoke and cut through the background noise of the café.

“What?!” Taiga almost shouted and then his eyes bulged when he saw Kuroko standing in front of his table.

Oh crap.

“I uh I mean hi. Sorry you startled me.”

Kuroko blinked unfazed by Kagami’s reaction.

“Hello, Kagami-kun. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Y-yeah. Frankly speaking, I didn’t expect to see myself here as well.”

Kuroko’s pale lips curled upwards.

“Why is that?”

“I uh, not my type of place.”

“Hm.” Kuroko hummed and looked around.

“I see. I actually wanted to check it out. It opened just last month.”

“Ah, huh? Really.”

Kuroko nodded.

“I’m sorry, you’re probably waiting for someone and I am interrupting.” He said politely, but when he was about to leave Taiga blurted out the first thing which came to his mind.

“I-yeah, no!”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, yeah I am and no you’re not.”

Kuroko’s amused smile grew.

“That’s a strange answer. I am not what?”

“Interrupting me.” Taiga said and slapped a hand over his forehead and Kuroko laughed quietly.

Somehow, Kuroko understood what Taiga wanted to convey and sat down at the table.

A waitress immediately appeared and Kuroko ordered a vanilla latte while Taiga ordered a new coffee.

“I’m-“ Taiga started after a moment of silence when they were getting their coffees. Kuroko waited for him to finish.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

Kuroko nodded.

Kagami looked around as if he was letting Kuroko in on top secret information.

“I was set up on a blind date.”

To Kagami’s surprise Kuroko didn’t laugh, but he saw how his eyes subtly widened.

“What?”

“That’s…a very interesting.”

“How so?”

“Because I was set up as well.”

Taiga stared at Kuroko.

“What? Seriously?”

Kuroko nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

“Kise-kun was pestering me about this for a week.” He frowned.

Taiga snorted.

“Yeah, Tatsuya did so too.”

“Himuro-san?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “He didn’t seem like this kind of person.”

“Oh, _believe_ me. You don’t know him as well as I do.”

“Hm.” Kuroko took another sip.

Kagami was suddenly hit with a realization.

“Wait…so if Kise set you and Tatsuya set me up…and it the same café….does it mean…?”

Kuroko looked at him expectantly.

_Nah it was impossible._

“….that they got the idea from each other?”

Kuroko blinked slowly. His face was completely blank.

“It could be. They are good friends.”

Taiga grimaced.

“That they are.”

Kuroko giggled a bit.

“Don’t be jealous Kagami-kun. Kise-kun has this way with people.”

Taiga huffed amused under his breath.

“Hm.”

“Something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh no, just.” Taiga pointed at his phone. “I think they are late.”

“Oh.” Kuroko checked his own watch. “You are right.”

_Same hour too?_

“I haven’t even noticed. It’s been so nice talking to you Kagami-kun.”

Taiga felt his ears prickle with heat.

“Ah, yeah. Me too, I mean you too.”

“Let’s wait a bit more? I am waiting for a call or a text from them, but so far nothing.”

“Yeah.”

Another half an hour later, after discussing the newest basketball games from this season and when Taiga tried not too snort too hard when Kuroko was talking about Kise’s  misadventures with hair dye, he finally had to admit that he was stood out.

“That’s reprehensible.” Kuroko said.

Taiga waved it off.

“I am actually relieved. Blind dates are awkward.” He said finishing his coffee.

  
“Maybe.” Kuroko admitted reluctantly. “But is still rude.”

 

Kagami shrugged.

“You were stood up too.”

“Yes.”

Taiga looked at his phone again. It was almost seven now.

“Hey….did you have any plans after…uh this date?”

“Hmm, not really. Why?”

Kagami sighed and opened his backpack and took out two movie tickets.

“So I…me and my date, we were supposed to go to the movies after coffee, _buuuut_ …” He slid the tickets across the table. “Since that’s not happening, do you wanna help me use these?”

Kuroko looked over the tickets.

“Oh!”

“What?”

“I really wanted to see this movie.”

“Huh? Really?”

“Yes, but…should I? It’s not for me.”

Kagami snorted.

“It is now.” He said and packed the tickets back in his wallet.

“Come on. The theater is close.” He stood up and waited for Kuroko to follow him out of the café.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko really liked the movie.

He went out of the theatre with a certain spark in his eyes which Kagami found incredibly amusing, considering Kuroko was a very reserved and distanced person and all his displays of emotions were very subtle, _subdued_ even.

“Thank you Kagami-kun, I had a great time.”

“No problem.” Taiga answered sheepishly and for a moment felt as subtle awkwardness settled between them. He could sense that Kuroko was ready to say his goodbyes and head to whatever other activities he planned.

“Do you-“ He started when Kuroko opened his mouth to speak. “-want to grab something to eat?”

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he nodded with a slight smile.

“Sure.”

They took a bus back to their campus and headed to the nearest majibu, since it was the closest and relatively empty even at this hour.

They continued their conversion from the café casually and Kagami finally got the courage to ask his pressing question.

“Say…” He paused munching on a fry. “Kise said, I mean I’ve heard Kise say that you guys used to play basketball in middle school right?”

“Mhm.” Kuroko hummed around his milkshake straw. “Correct.”

“But you don’t play anymore? Why?”

Kuroko was silent for a long while and only spoke when Kagami was about to tell him to forget the question.

“I do play…in my spare time. I just don’t feel…I want to put myself on the court like that. And I don’t want to repeat certain…events.”

“What events?” Kagami blurted out before he could stop. Kuroko smiled, maybe a bit sadly.

“I’ll tell you one day.”

“I uh, okay. Sorry. Didn’t mean to be nosy.”

Kuroko shook his head.

“It’s fine. I will tell you. I want to.”

Something about the way he said it made Taiga blush, and to hide it he took a bite of his burger. The more he spent time with Kuroko the more he got aggravated at the person which stood up this boy. They must have been a real ass. Kagami wished he could meet them and punch them for it.

Well, okay maybe not punch, but at least give them a piece of his mind.

“So…I guess you wouldn’t want to go and shoot some hoops with me?”

Kuroko looked at him intently, his big blue eyes clear and his gaze open.

“The gym is still open you know…” He said with a shrug.

Kuroko opened his mouth and Kagami was fairly certain he was going to be rejected.

“Alright. Why not.”

"Great!"

Kuroko smiled when he slipped out of his seat.

They went back to their apartments and Kagami packed a change of clothes as quickly as he could and bolted out of the door.

He was glad Tatsuya was out, and he didn't have to explain to him why he wasn't on his 'date'.

Kuroko was closing his own door already.

"Kise said anything?"

Kuroko shook his head and hid his keys.

"He's staying at a friend tonight."

"Huh, okay."

The gym, as he predicted was almost empty, except of a few lone souls working out. The basketball court was completely clear.

They changed quickly and picked up a ball.

"Okay, show me what you've got."

"Ah." Kuroko said a bit hesitant. "I'm afraid my skills aren't...conventional."

 Kagami dribbled the ball a few times.

"What do you mean?"

Kuroko raised his hands asking for the ball. Kagami dribbled it two more times and passed it to Kuroko.

"I'll show you."

They spend almost three hours at the court and after initial surprise, somewhat disappointment that Kuroko wasn't actually uh 'conveniently skilled' and then finally arriving at amazement they were almost thrown out of the gym when it was about to close.

They hit the showers and Kagami tried to not think about Kuroko showering in the stall next to him so he focused on the strange way Kuroko moved on the court, on his amazing passes and his ability to just disappear even when it was only him and Kagami.

It was so damn _cool._

"Thank you." Kuroko said, his words muffled by the towel he used to wipe his face. If Kagami didn't know better he'd think he was blushing.

He wanted to say something more but then the guard barged in the changing room and told them to get lost.

They walked leisurely to their apartment building, chatting and laughing at dumb things.

"Your dunk was also amazing Kagami-kun." Kuroko said suddenly when they arrived at the entrance of the building and Kagami fumbled with his keys.

Kuroko caught them easily.

"I, uh thanks." Taiga mumbled and opened the front door.

They took the stairs, for some reason, instead of the elevator.

"Thank you." Kuroko said and turned to Kagami all formal, as if it was an actual date.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Me too."

They stood in silence for a moment, not really keen on separating just yet.

Kuroko made a slight move suddenly, but Kagami didn't know if it was forward or backwards. He also moved and bent down and wrapped Kuroko in a quick hug. It was long enough for him to be able to feel Kuroko's barely there surprised gasp, as it puffed over his neck and he could smell his shampoo.

"Sorry." He said when he pulled away, quicker than necessary and not giving Kuroko any chance to react properly. "Force of habit." He said, putting the blame on his American upbringing.

Kuroko clutched the strap of his bag and now Kagami could clearly see that he was blushing. Uh-oh.

But Kuroko barely nodded and smiled at Kagami again, his pale lips curling up more than before.

"Goodnight."

He said and opened his door as quietly as he could.

Kagami stood there for a moment, throwing his keys up and catching them for a moment, before he decided it was time to also head to bed.

He was glad Tatsuya was asleep though, and couldn't see his dumb grin.

 

* * *

 

 "So." Tatsuya started when he sat down to eat his breakfast. He had a very sly and self satisfied smile on his face, which annoyed Taiga. "How was the date?"

Kagami munched on his cereal and leveled his brother with a bored/annoyed stare for a couple of moments.

"There was no date." He finally said and put another spoon full of lucky charms in his mouth.

Tatsuya blinked a few times, utterly confused.

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I said." He swallowed and licked his lips and reached for his coffee cup. "They didn't show up."

He shrugged while he took a sip.

"B-but...I saw you!"

Taiga put the cup away and frowned.

"You saw me?"

"With Kuroko-kun. You were saying goodbye."

"Oh. Yeah." Taiga said and stirred his cereal with a spoon. "I met him at the cafe by accident." He said and put another portion of cereal in his mouth. "Apparently Kise set him up too, but he was _also_ stood up."

Tatsuya was staring at Taiga in silence.

"So we decided to go to the movies and then to eat and finally we went to play basketball." He ate the last of the lucky charms. "He's quite good. Not...standard. But good. Wish he was still playing so he could join the Uni team."

Taiga paused. He was actually thinking of asking Kuroko if he'd consider joining.

"So yeah. No date, but I still had a good time I guess. By the way? Not cool standing up your 'blind date'."

Tatsuya only blinked but didn't say anything.

"Okay _say_ something." He finally got fed up with Tatsuya's strange behavior.

His brother blinked again and then Taiga saw how his mouth twitched.

Before he knew he burst out laughing.

Kagami stared as Tatsuya laughed himself silly and finally abandoned all pretenses and just put his head on the table.

"Ooooo-kaaay." Kagami muttered.

Tatsuya was still giggling. He was laughing so much he had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, will you tell me what's so funny?"

"You...."Tatsuya tried to catch his breath between bouts of laughter."I never would expect...but I should have...oh man." He couldn't finish his sentences and it was annoying Taiga to no end.

"Make some sense asshole."

It was five minutes later when Tatsuya stopped laughing, except for an occasional giggle escaping him. He was pink from laughing and his eyes were red rimmed because he actually cried himself stupid.

"Taiga." He started while playing with a napkin. "I thought you'd _know_."

"You thought I'd know what? Stop talking in a damn code."

" _Kuroko_ was your date."

Kagami almost choked on his coffee.

"What?!"

Tatsuya sighed like a disappointed parent.

"Me and Kise saw how you two make doe eyes at each other, but you two are too shy...well _you're_ shy, Kuroko-kun is too polite, to just ask each other out so we did it for you."

Kagami was struck silent. He had a suspicion about this for the _briefest_ of moments, but he didn't dare acknowledge. But now it made sense actually. How Kuroko appeared just before his _date_ was supposed to, how they were _both_ set up at the _same_ time, at the _same_ place (which was far away from the campus so they wouldn't met anyone they knew, and how Kagami wouldn't have any suspicions).

Even the damn movie tickets!

"I guess in a way we did succeed." Tatsuya mused. "You didn't know you were both on a date, but it worked out. The only thing which was missing was a kiss." Tatsuya mused and then looked at Kagami.

"Or did you? Kiss I mean."

" _No_!" Kagami yelled scandalized, finally out of his daze. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Well then you need to make up for it."

"Why would I!" Kagami wanted to throw his mug at Tatsuya. He was _so_ embarrassed.

"Because you _like_ each other." His brother said matter-of-factly.

Kagami wanted to protest, but then Tatsuya's phone rang.

"Oh it's Kise!"

Taiga looked horrified at Tatsuya and wanted to fling himself across the table to grab his phone but he was too late. He didn't even know what he'd succeed with it, since Kise, and Kuroko by extension, lived just across the hall.

Oh fuck, they were _neighbors_.

He would never live down the humiliation.

When Tatsuya answered the phone, Kagami could hear Kise's laughter mixed with complaints as clear as if he was in their kitchen.

"I know." Tatsuya laughed into the receiver and shot Taiga an amused glance.

He never hated his brother, but now he was kind of fed up with him in this moment.

He was about to rip the stupid phone from his hand and throw it into a wall, when he heard his own ringing.

He found it, despite Kise's loud screeching and saw Kuroko's name on the display.

_Shit,_ shit, _shit_.

"Um, he- ow!" He yelped when he was assaulted again by Kise's loud voice.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice cut through the noise and Kagami felt his face flame up anew and his heart beating frantically **.**

There was shuffling for a moment and Kise's voice was suddenly muffled.

"I'm sorry for Kise-kun. He gets very excited." Kuroko's voice echoed slightly. He was probably in the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah it's fine. Wait." He said and stole a glance at Tatsuya. He was too busy laughing his ass off at Taiga's expense on their couch.

Kagami went into his room and closed the doors softly.

"Yeah, I'm back." He said awkwardly.

Kuroko hummed and for a moment there was awkward silence.

"I guess you've heard already." Kuroko said, tone polite and stiff. Kagami wondered if he was also blushing. He sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about my brother. He has strange ideas."

"Kise -kun does too." Kuroko added with a bite and Kagami laughed, feeling less tense.

It returned when Kuroko didn't said anything more.

"You know, this wasn't my...suggestion. He just got into his head that I...he just..." He was babbling.

"I uh."

"I know, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said softly. Kagami blushed.

"It's not like that, you know. We barely know each other and I would never..." He would never what?

"Asked me out?" Kuroko asked for him. Kagami bit his lip.

_Yes and no._ Yes because he wanted to and no because he wasn't the type _just_ do it.

"Because I would." Kuroko suddenly said. Kagami had to take a second to process it.

"If I knew you'd want that is." Kuroko explained and cleared his throat softly as if he was about to say something, but he didn't.

"Kuroko." Kagami said after a moment of longer silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you...I mean...if you want...we can...I have." God why was this so hard? They both wanted to and they were _already_ on a date, for crying out loud? Well, technically. _This_ would be probably considered a proper first date. _If_ it happened that is.

"Do you want-"

"Yes."

"You didn't even let me finish!" Kagami bristled.

"You were taking too long." He could hear a pout in Kuroko's voice.

"Well you don't even know what I was going to suggest!" He scoffed. His face was probably glowing right now.

"I don't care." Kuroko said and sighed. "I agree to whatever you propose Kagami-kun. I just want it with you."

Kagami almost dropped his phone.

"Don't say shit like that!"

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Ah. I see." He mused and Kagami could sense that he was smirking.

He glared at his phone as if Kuroko could see it. Well, he had a suspicion he did.

"You're a little shit you know that."

Kuroko laughed, clear and sweet.

"When then?"

"Uh...tomorrow?"

"Why not today?"

Kagami was startled. So soon?

"Are you busy Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked a tone of apology in his voice.

He looked at the pile of homework he had to do over the weekend.

"Nah. Free as a bird."

"Good." Kuroko said and his voice made Kagami feel warm.

"Can...we go for breakfast?" Kuroko asked suddenly. "I don't feel like eating with Kise-kun today."

"Sure." He agreed easily. Give me a few and I'll be at your door to pick you up." He said and was surprised how easily it flew out of him now.

"Alright. See you then."

"Yeah." Kagami listened to Kuroko hanging up.

For a while he sat in silence thinking and listening to Tatsuya's laughter in the living room. Apparently he and Kise _still_ weren't finished.

He hung his head with a sigh.

He really was going have to thank him, didn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kagakuro Month event! This is my fic one for week 1: college au. I always wanted to write them get set up on a blind date and not realizing they are each other's date


End file.
